


Mad Girl

by lovethebees



Series: The Perks of Being a Shelby [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF
Genre: Angry Tommy, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asshole Tommy Shelby, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Alive, Fighting, Gen, Reader Is A Shelby (Peaky Blinders), Reader doesn't like Grace, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Sad Tommy Shelby, Set in Season 3, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, You know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethebees/pseuds/lovethebees
Summary: Basically this is my view of the fabulous "NO FUCKING FIGHTING" scene from 3x1.Tommy Shelby is your brother and he's throwing away his perfect life and family for Grace, and you, his beloved younger sister, are not going to make this day easy, especially because he said there would be no bloody uniforms.
Relationships: Shelby Family & Reader, Tommy Shelby & Reader
Series: The Perks of Being a Shelby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Mad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED writing this, I loved writing this!! I hope you liked it as well, this is one fo my favourite scene in all Peaky Blinders.  
> Reader is kinda a tough girl- I had to make her so that you could've seen comparisons between the siblings.  
> ALSO you may notice I leaned very much on Isaiah, because I really love him and he's my baby and I want to protect him (and also because this was born as a smut about him which I DID NOT DO because I thought about the scene and I loved how it was, but if you'd like one I would gladly do that, I'm actually just waiting for someone to tell me because I have the perfect story!!)  
> I'm sorry I'm just very happy about this one.  
> Enjoy.

You watched intently as your brother inhale the smoke of the cigarette between his lips before placing it back in his thumb and index finger, angrily walking around the circle of men that he called over in the kitchen to “have a word with”. You knew that was about the uniforms, and you were happy about it.

“Today—“ He said spreading his arms looking at everyone intensely. “Is my fucking wedding day.”

That was more of a reaffirmation than a statement. Not that he was unhappy to be married to Grace, the beautiful backstabbing bitch that everyone completely forgot used be a spy, he just didn’t like the fact of having so much foreign people around, or simply being around people.

“Yeah,”John breathed out crossing his arms over his chest “And you said that there’d be no bloody uniforms.” He stated sensing the men around you tense at that statement.

You smiled carefully, thinking about the thing you’ll do to those fuckers out there just for thinking about wearing that thing at your brother’s wedding.

It disgusted you so deeply that even during the ceremony the front raw of the seats, in which all your family stayed, could actually smell like fight. You remembered clearly the sound of John’s knuckles popping while he cracked them, smiling at him sensing his thoughts.

That was the only good thing about being a Shelby, the kind of telepathic connection all of you had, you could stare at Tommy for a moment and you knew what he was up to, you could see right through Ada’s lies when she told you she didn’t want to get involved in the family business, you could sense Jon’s and Finn’s feelings just for their actions and see Arthur’s kindness behind his angry eyes.

Polly said it was a Shelby thing _“being connected by blood my dear-_ she sighed when she answered _\- is an inexplicable matter”_.

The pros of being a Shelby really ended there however.

There wasn’t really much anything good you could think of, also being a young woman in that family was a disaster. Not that your opinions were valued less, or that your voice didn’t raise from others (you made hella sure to be heard) it was about the personal business.

No men dared to touch you, because of course no one dared to steal the flower from the Shelby girl, and the few that succeeded in, the one fearless of the Shelby’s, you had selected them specifically, well, let’s say they didn’t enjoyed a second fuck, in life.

Tommy’s speech was getting boring because Micheal on the other end of the circle smoked placid his cigarette rolling his eyes and smiling at you once your eyes met. You were just a few months younger than your cousin and shared most of the nights at the Garrison together with Finn and Isaiah.

The voice that raised from the crowd woke you up.

“What about snow?” Isaiah asked while you lighted the cigarette hanging from your lips with Finn’s lighter that was just next to you.

You smiled knowingly at Isaiah that stared blank at Tommy whose chest raised and crushed onto himself adverting you that he was not only angry, not only frustrated but afraid too. T

he smoke from your cigarette laid a cloud that restricted your vision for a moment and then you saw Tommy walk over Isaiah staring at him while his gaze rested on the floor.

“No—“He sighed and John smiled back to you almost laughing. “No, no Cocaine.” Isaiah looked back at him as Tommy’s finger raise to point at him

“No Cocaine.” He stated and Isaiah looked back down. Then, with his finger still pointing he turned back at John

“No sports." He circled all the man with his pointed fingers. “No telling fortunes, No racing.”

He sprinted towards Finn who tensed at your side, you smiled raising your eyebrow looking funnily at Michael, trying so hard not to laugh because you knew what Finn had in mind and Tommy didn’t say what _you_ wanted to do.

“No fucking soaking petrol—“ He slapped Finn’s cheek that was laughing at you too vividly remembering the last time the two of you had done that trick. “Out of their fucking cars” He said pointing again that finger on his face.

Isaiah was looking at you from beneath his long brown lashes, shaking slightly his head while he took a breath of his cigarette while Tommy kept babbling about something Charlie did.

You looked at him for a moment lingering on how good that tux laid on his shoulder before drifting off to his trousers, felling your stomach flip. You looked back at your brothers who were told to behave, and proudly smiled because no one said:

“-No fighting” Tommy whispered.

It was so smooth and quiet that you really hoped that you only just dreamed about it. Your smile slowly drifted away when you saw Tommy’s pointed fingers waiving at you

“OI—“ He screamed at you raising your chin up to meet his gaze

“No fighting” He declared it in such manner that your sight didn’t even drift from where his eyes used to be, your brain got dead in tracks. Your hands clasped in fists feeling the urge to punch something, grinning your teeth. The common trait you and Arthur shared —anger in its true form, hanged in your eyes, you could feel it.

You were know around Birmingham to be a short-tempered, troublemaker Shelby. The reputation wasn’t lying, everywhere you went there were trouble, for others of course. You had the wits to start a fight and not be involved in it, or if you had to you knew how to fight.

“The Shelby girl of the ring” Johnny used to say when you were younger and he trained you hiding from Tommy, who eventually knew everything of course. You didn’t box, you hadn’t even had decent opponents or any serious matches, but you fought Finn in your mid 15, and you were happy about it.

Training was however pretty hard and intense, Johnny made sure for you to be prepared, even though you were a Shelby: it didn’t matter in the ring, and you were so pleased about it.

You weren’t a Shelby there, you were a fighter. That was the only place where you could be yourself. Fist fighting was your favorite, you were agile, smart and thoughtful.

The few matches Johnny had set for you -making sure the other opponents didn’t touch your face, or knew your name- you won for cunning. You strategy was simple, you took the few rounds of hit, observing and studying your opponent, analyzing his punches, and the part where he was uncovered. Then you took your shot, getting everything inside of you blast on that very spot left out from his defence.

However, everything you’d done completely crushed when Tommy found out, prohibiting you from fighting again. Johnny was so sorry that tried resonate with your brother as you eves drop the conversation of that night

“She’s a smart fighter Tommy! You can get tons by sporting her” But he didn’t want to listen.

“She’s my sister” that was the only thing he said.

You tried explaining why you’d done that, and that you weren’t even hurt in the slightest, that you had fun and you liked fighting but he didn’t even look at you.

So, from that moment you made very sure to drop a few fights in the Pub, punching bar-men and women who dared not serve you. You knew that the only thing you had to do was stating that you were a Shelby, like Ada always did, but you just didn’t want to live in the shadow of your family, you wanted your own shadows.

Tommy was so pissed the morning after every Saturday night to hear your shenanigans so he offered you to be a part if the blood stained part of the Shelby Company Limited. You accepted on the spot of course as a wave of happiness raise from your chest.

John and Arthur taught you how to use a gun smiling proudly when you discovered how good you were as a sniper. After that you didn’t pick any more fights in the pubs, even though sometimes you had to release the tension making other people fight, but the reputation had grown on you like a cloak and you were happy about the nickname everyone appealed you as: “the mad girl”.

That was why Tommy was so worried about, you didn’t want to fight, at least not when your brother was is the room, you wanted as those bastards to slaughtered each other, you wanted to see their blood on the carpet, while your family watched uncared, unbothered. And by doing so you only had to spread a two or more false rumor like “Oh Mr. Grenadine you didn’t know that Colonel Tryst shot one of his comrades when he was barely a soldier?” Or “Mr Reasly how long since we met! How are your son? Mr Coleman said he saw him hanging out with another boy last week, how daring”.

“Soldiers are stupid—“ Polly used to say when he babysat you. "And men so they only think with their cocks” so you made hella sure to take your advantage on them.

You looked over Tommy seeing him with his finger pointing that that was not a place to fight, and you crossed your arms over your chest rolling your eyes when you saw Arthur raise his hand in surrender as Tommy came to him. Arthur smiled at you knowing how much you didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“NO FUCKING FIGHTING” he screamed once again for your numb ears, and you had to come to terms with Tommy’s orders.

He began dressing up again signaling to everyone that the speech was now over.

“(Y/N)” Tommy’s voice came running to your ears telling you that he needed to talk to you, so you backed away from the door you were so close to, walking back in the middle of the kitchen. Tommy straightened back his jacket on his shoulders as you looked at him angrily.

“When I say no fighting…” He breathed out gesturing his cigarette in front of your eyes while he stared at you. “I mean no fighting—“ He counted on his fingers "no making other fight, no actually throw drinks at someone because they looked at you funny, no screwing over other men or wife to make them fight” he sighed and you smiled because that was something you really did, and Tommy was _so_ pissed.

“I don’t want anyone to fucking fight anyone else.” He breathed in your face as he was inch close to you. “Are we clear?” you took a breath of your cigarette before answering straight back at your brother.

“They’re asking for it and you know it!“ Tommy dropped his head “Who do they think they are? This is enough disrespect—“

Tommy glanced at you once again raising his voice.

“OI—“he stopped your blabbering. "I’m getting tired of this, you’re not fucking listening to me (Y/N).”

He swallowed thickly resting his hands on your shoulder to make you look at him.

“You’re the smartest in here.” He stated and you roll your eyes because he always praised your ego when he had to ask a favour.

“f you don’t get it I have to get all the lads back, yeah?.” He breathed in again from his cigarette. “Because if you didn’ fucking understan’ than non of them did.” He screamed lifting his hands from your shoulders and walking around nervously.

You gaze through his trembling hands pressed on his waist and you knew:

“You’re as angry as we are” you stated shocked. He mumble some words before finishing his cigarette and extinguished it into the ashtray.

“Of course I fucking am…” He breathed again steading himself on the table taking deep breaths.

“These fucking assholes came into MY FUCKING HOUSE WITH THEIR FUCKING UNIFORMS” He stormed crushing the crystal ashtray into the floor as you tried to hide your smile.

Angry Tommy was your favorite off all your brother’s personalities, apart from the happy Tommy that was so rare to witness.

“Alright.” You clasped your hands together smiling weakly. "Me and Finn had this plan” You placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down and make him listen to you.

“You know the medals they have on the chest—“ you continued even though Tommy was looking directly at you but didn’t nod. “So, we gather them—don’t worry about it me and Finn will do that; and then we liquefy them.”

Your plan sounded lovely at your own ears, so you backed away throwing hands in the air ready for Tommy’s approval.

“And with the gold…” You shrug drifting the sight over the door where someone was waiting, trying not to eavesdrop. “You can do whatever you want." You resisted the urge to call Isaiah, who was staring blankly at you, but didn’t notice that Tommy’s breath was increasing as you spoke. “Hell, you can even forge a gigantic cock with it, it’s ok by me.” You finished laughing taking another cigarette form your pocket looking for the lighter.

“Get the hell out of here.” Tommy said with such a trembling and soft voice that you thought you didn’t hear him.

The smile on your face vanished and your eyebrows knotted, as the cigarette dangled between your lips. You took it and place it back in your pocket as you stopped caring about the lighter confused and hurt of what he said.

“What?” You asked looking around you embarrassed because the waiters were watching you, and because your brother was kicking you out of his wedding.

“Get out of my house.” Tommy looked directly into your eyes as he said so, not a single drop of regret or hurt was found when you inspected them, and that was the worst thing of all.

You both had said the nastiest of things to each other growing up, but that’s what siblings do, and none of you really thought your words seriously, they were words spoken out of anger so neither of you put any attention to it.

But now, now he meant it, he meant to say those words, he meant everything he was thinking.

“You’re throwin’ your family out of your house now?” You asked snuffing and quickly catching the tear that dropped unannounced on your cheek, you didn’t want to let him have the satisfaction to see you like this: broken.

And then, when Tommy finally looked at you back, you could see his answer right through him, you could hear it in your head, so you warned him.

“Think carefully about what you’re going to say.” Your eyesight began to fog but you held back the tears, standing firmly in front of him, you needed him to say those words out loud. If he was going to hurt you, he was going to be a man about it.

“She is my family now.” His eyes had the decency to shift to your face, looking at everything but you. Tommy had made a choice, and it was a wrong one, but you didn’t need to tell him, he was going to find out on his own.

So you backed away form what you thought was your brother, and nodding and smiling you found your way to the door, pushing away Isaiah’s body that tried to stop you.

You closed the door with a loud thud and the wood under your shoes cracked as you began running out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated and welcome, i always check them because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my piece and please feel free to tell me if there's any grammar mistakes so I can correct them since English isn't my main tongue.  
> remember to always Love The Bees, peace out //


End file.
